1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear compressor, more particularly, wherein an edge of a loop pipe, which is inserted into an outer exhale cover in order to discharge fluid in the outer exhale cover to the outside is inclined. The linear compressor is capable of preventing the edge of the loop pipe from clogging by an inner exhale cover, and of improving an assembling capacity and reliability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a linear compressor is a machine to inhale, to compress, and to discharge fluid by linearly reciprocating a piston within a cylinder, by means of linear driving force of a linear motor.
FIG. 1 shows the linear compressor, based on the prior art, and FIG. 2 shows a structure of an exhale part of the linear compressor, based on the prior art.
In a hermetic casing 2 of the linear compressor, according to the prior art comprises a cylinder block 4 having the cylinder 3, and a back cover 6 having an inlet 5 are equipped. The cylinder block 4 and the back cover 6 are upheld in the hermetic casing 2 by a main damper 7 and a subsidiary damper 8, so as to absorb a shock(see FIG. 1).
The linear motor 10 is disposed between the cylinder block 4 and the back cover 6, which generates driving force to compress fluid.
The linear motor 10 is divided by a stationary part and a movable part. The stationary part includes an outer core 11, an inner core 12, and a coil 13 with a magnetic field. The movable part includes a magnet 14 that linearly reciprocates by magnetic force around the coil 13, and a magnet frame 15 which the magnet 14 is fastened to.
The piston 16 is mounted in the cylinder 3, which receives linear driving force from the magnet 14, linearly reciprocates, and compresses fluid within the cylinder 3.
In a rear of the piston 16, a flange 17 is formed to be fixed to the magnet frame 15. A main spring 18 is disposed between the flange 17 and the cylinder block 4, and a subsidiary spring 19 is disposed between the flange 17 and the back cover 6, so that the piston 16 is elastically suspended.
The piston 16 is in a shape of a cylinder, which is open at its rear. An inhale passage 20 where fluid is entered is provided therein, and a plurality of inhale ports 21 is provided in its front.
In a front of the piston 16, there is an inhale valve 22 for opening and closing the inhale port 21. Fastened to the piston 16 by a connection member, the inhale valve 22 gets elastically bended, depending on a pressure difference between the inside and the outside of the inhale port 21, thus opening and closing the inhale port 21.
The exhale part 30 is formed in a front of a compression chamber C of the cylinder 3, where compressed fluid is discharged.
The exhale part 30 includes an inner exhale cover 32 fixed to the cylinder block 4 and provided with an exhale hole 31, an exhale valve 34 suspended to the inner exhale cover 32 by an exhale spring 33, so as to open and close the compression chamber C of the cylinder 3, and an outer exhale cover 35 positioned at a regular interval from an outer surface of the inner exhale cover 32 (see FIG. 2).
The outer exhale cover 35 has a connection pipe 37 combined with a loop pipe 36 which discharges compressed fluid to the outside.
One end of the loop pipe 36 is connected to the connection pipe 37, and the other end penetrates the hermetic casing 2. To reduce a vibration and a noise occurred by discharging compressed fluid, a material is equipped at a predetermined position of the loop pipe. Otherwise, the loop pipe functions as the material by being rolled several times at a predetermined position or by being bended.
When assembling the loop pipe 36, one end of the loop pipe 36 is inserted into the connection pipe 37, and is fixed by welding.
The linear compressor having the conventional structure of the exhale part operates in the following sequence.
In operation of the linear motor 10, the piston 16 has linearly reciprocating motion within the cylinder 3. The inhale valve 22 is opened and closed, depending on the pressure difference between the inhale passage 20 of the piston 16 and the compression chamber C.
When the pressure of the inhale passage 20 of the piston 16 is higher than that of the compression chamber C, the inhale valve 22 becomes opened, while elastically bended toward the compression chamber C. Fluid in the inhale passage 20 of the piston 16 is flowed into the compression chamber C through the inhale port 21.
On the contrary, when the pressure of the compression chamber C is higher than that of the inhale passage 20 of the piston 16, the inhale valve becomes closed. Fluid in the compression chamber C is compressed by the piston 16, makes the exhale valve 34 open, and then is discharged through the inner exhale cover 32 and the outer exhale cover 35.
However, in the conventional exhale part of the linear compressor, when the loop pipe 36 is inserted into the outer exhale cover 35, it has difficulty in assembling an edge 38 of the loop pipe 36, while spaced apart from the inner exhale cover 32.
Furthermore, if the loop pipe 36 is excessively inserted, the edge 38 of the loop pipe 36 may face the inner exhale cover 32. In this case, the edge 38 of the loop pipe 36 becomes clogged, and compressed fluid cannot be discharged through the loop pipe 36 to the outside.